


Nightmares

by Screaming_Willow



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: (from the Squip), Angst, Aro-Ace!Christine, Bi!Jeremy, Bi!Rich, Bi-Ace!Jenna, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Torture, Lesbian!Chloe, Mr.Tracz and Mr. Iconis please forgive me i promise i love these people-, Multi, Nightmares, Pan!Brooke, Panic Attacks, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, gay!michael, help jere my poor boy i am sorry, i have a college paper to write save me., pan!jake, polyamorous
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2018-12-17 15:53:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11854821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Screaming_Willow/pseuds/Screaming_Willow
Summary: Jeremy Heere had nightmares.Terrible, horrible, impossibly realistic nightmares.Yet he doesn't say anything.-Get ready gay, angst, and a hell lot of fluff.Trigger warning for:Vivid NightmaresPanic AttacksSelf-Harm refs+ more((Read with caution kids-))





	1. Rich

**Author's Note:**

> Me?  
> Projecting on characters?  
> Whaaaaat?

Jeremy Heere had nightmares. Terrible, horrible, impossibly realistic nightmares.

He didn't let people know that though. He didn't even let Michael know. He didn't want to bother anyone with this. It was childish, it was idiotic!

He knew that wasn't true, though. He knew these nightmares were not to be acted as if ot were a simple fright.

The nightmares were put on hold while he had the SQUIP, the one thing he was thankful for. But when the SQUIP was "gone", it wasn't. It was in his head, it tortured and terrorized him. It played with his head and twisted his thoughts. It made his dreams ever so vivid. It replayed his memories. It manipulated dreams to turn them into gory and suffocating tragedies. It showed him things he regret. It isolated him, shocked him, burned him, whispered lies to him. But one of the worst thing, the only thing big enough to make him nearly scream, was this one nightmare that the SQUIP would conjure.

Black and glitching background. The SQUIP standing in the middle of the room, flickering from its original Keanu Reeves, which only whispered a single sentence, to his mother. The woman spoke two sentences. To his friends, who added on to the sentences, to his father, to _Michael_.

Then to himself.

To Jeremy Heere. A smiling, happy, chatty, popular, cool Jeremy Heere.

But that lasted for five mere seconds before the image briefly switched to more horrific images.

Jeremy bolted up right, heaving and sweating and crying.

-

Jeremy Heere had nightmares.

He didn’t say anything about it.

-

Jeremy flopped out of his bed in sore pain , trudging tiredly to the bathroom. He staredat his reflection.

Pale , acne-ridden, light freckles, same colored eyes as always , still gangly.

The only thing new was the scars on his back like lightning.

Jeremy sighed and shrugged, tugging on his worn blue cardigan over his shirt . he supposed it was good enough.

_JJeereemy~_

_**No. Not now . go away** _

_J erem y_

_**Stop** _

_J er em y, re p e at-_

_**SHUT DOWN. PLEASE. SHUT DOWN.** _

Jeremy hiccupped.

He wiped his eyes and grabbed his bag, calling a small goodbye to his dad, and heading down the road.

He waited at the bus stop for the old bus to pull up with a loud screech.

He waited for the doors and climbed on, taking a seat near the back.

Jeremy took to looking out the window, startled out of his trance when someone bounced on right next to him.

“Hey, tallass!”

**Rich**.

Jeremy laughed quietly at the name.

Rich used it as a joke instead of an insult now. Plus, with his lisp, it sounded more like: “tall athth!”

“H-hi, Rich.”

Rich beamed at the taller, “How’s your day, dude!”

“Uhm, fine, I guess.”

The boys continued in small conversation, then, getting off while arriving at the school building.

Jeremy was about to head to his respective class when: “Heere, what’s on your neck-” Rich stopped mid-sentence when he saw the horrified look in Jeremy’s eyes. “Don’t continue th-that sentence, please.” Jeremy pleaded. Rich became confused, but shrugged and said: “Okay.”

Rich watched Jeremy hurry to his class. Rich decided to investigate later, but right now, he needed to find Michael and Jake.


	2. Rich and Jake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING:  
> This chapter contains VERY GRAPHIC night terrors.  
> This is not for the very faint of heart.
> 
> (Yo! Sorry for being so late!  
> This chapter is a bit sloppy, but there is a ton more comin', so get ready for that!   
> -The Author.)

Jeremy Heere never liked school.

It was boring and he never remebered anything.

He only had Michael to look forward to, back then.

But since the SQUIP, things changed:

 

Jeremy only looked forward to -about- five, six, things.

_1\. His new friend group! (Ft. Chloe, Jenna, Christine, and Brooke.)_

_2\. Michael!_

_3\. Rich!_

_4\. Jake!_

_5\. Play Rehersal_

_6\. Trig 7 (cuz its awesome!)_

-

Jeremy still had his embaressment sheet -no matter the many attempts Chloe, Jen, and Brooke made to get rid of it.

He still marked it. He still read it.

It was his way of remembering things that happened.

But it edged his worries.

-

School blurs in and out as Jeremy walks to the bus. It had gone by quickly.

Jeremy sat and stared at the window, watching students climb on. He didnt even notice Jake get on.

"-eremy? Jeeeeerrrrrrrremy?" 

Jeremy jumped as Jake wheeled next to his seat.

"Jake? T-This isnt your bus..."

Jake shrugged, "Takin' the scenic route!"

-

Jeremy had noticed this (he notices everything... about everyone...) about Jacob Dillinger: He loves taking long routes and taking in the views.

-

Jeremy waved to Jake as he climbed out of the bus, scooting up his front step.

"Dad?" Jeremy called out.

Mr.Heere had decided he'd finally start going into work instead of working at home, so Jeremy never knew if he was home of not.

Jeremy stumbled into the kitchen, a note with a twenty dollar bill clipped to it sat neatly on the counter.

He pikked it up to examine it:

_Jere,_

_Going in on a double shift for Ron! It's his kid's birthday and I took his workload for him! Buy a pizza tonight, unless you want to heat up the cold spagehtti in the fridge! See ya, slugger!_

_\- Kim Heere (Your RESPONSIBLE Dad :) )_

_-_

Hours passed quickly, and Jeremy had already lay down to sleep.

His eyes closed quicker than they should, his body rendered helpless. His mind swept up; hopeless. His heart pounding.

...

-

Black, glitching background.

 

_**n-no. No. No.** _

Jeremy Heere.

Popular, loved, cool,  happy, chill Jeremy Heere.

Words rang in his head. It hurt. It hurt so bad. He couldn't move, couldn't cover his ears. Help him, Help Him.

His sickly smiling copy grapped at its own throat, which was split. Black, gooping ink and crimson blood spilled as it spoke giberish and screamed. Jeremy screamed back at it, his head banging against his skull, ears ringing, heart pounding.

Help. Him. HELP. HIM.

The copy shattered like glass and fell to the floor, exposing the Keanu Reeves look a-like behind it.

The SQUIP stared at him, until Jeremy screamed at the black surronding him nnd the shocking feeling surging through his body.

_i»iii-- lll -ill be€ee be ba ck._

_-_

Jeremy Heere slammed his head against his nightstand. He had fallen out of bed.

...

"Jeremy? Son? You awake?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longer Chapters To Come.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, if its too short!  
> Longer chapters to ensue!  
> Have a great day!  
> -The Author (Nael)


End file.
